


Helpless

by SphynxNightmare



Series: For Casey [1]
Category: Hellraiser (Comics), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cenobxter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenobxter/gifts).

"I hate my birthday", Casey said as she sipped her water from it's bottle. She sat on a bench, watching her little girl playing on the swings. Her greatest joy was Lily, though the man at her side was almost tied to that. Elliot held her hand in his, a soft smile on his lips. "I know, but let me change that for you. Let me make it better." He squeezed her hand. Casey sighed, glancing away from Lily long enough to smile back at her love. 

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?" Elliot grinned and kissed her cheek as an answer. "Fine", Casey caved, more because her curiosity was blooming than anything else. "Great", Elliot said, standing as Lily headed toward them. The small girl took his hand, tugging him toward the swings. "I want you dressed by seven. I've already made reservations!" Elliot called to her as he pushed Lily gently on the swing. Casey gawked briefly at hearing he had made plans long before she agreed, but the sight of Elliot and Lily playing together warmed her heart too much to complain. 

* * *

Casey paced anxiously across the floor, her heels muffled by her carpet. Her long, raven hair was back in a bun, her bangs left loose and curled. She was dressed in crimson satin, the gown stopping at her calves. Slit went clean up to her hip, flaunting her right leg when she walked. Slender straps and a low neck accented her natural curves, a pair of dog tags hanging around her neck. It was taboo for some, but Elliot had insisted she keep them.

"Will you stop worrying?", her best friend Amy asked, sitting on the couch. She reached up and took Casey's arm, yanking her down beside her. Lily was sitting in the floor in front of a dollhouse, steadily switching dolls with Amy's love, Loki. Lily could not decide which toy she wanted Loki to play with, as every time the Asgardian started to play, Lily suddenly wanted that character. Loki only laughed about it. 

"It's just a date", Amy continued, giving Casey's arm a supportive squeeze. "Its not like you've never gone out before." "I know, I know", Casey replied, frowning, "I just keep expecting something to go wrong." "Its not like he's taking you on a walk through Hellfire", Amy pointed out. Casey stared at her. "Are you sure?"

The pair broke out into laughter at that. Casey sighed, the laughter soothing her nerves. "Thank you again for watching Lily", she said, calling to Loki as well. Loki smiled, looking away from Lily. "It's always a pleasure to look after a normal child", he stated, "especially after the trouble ours got into." Amy gasped, feigning shock. "Are you saying our children are a handful?"

"Dearest", Loki quiped, "need I remind you that Jörmungandr ate a neighbor's car while he was teething?"

At this, the room erupted into laughs. Lily giggled behind her hands.

A knock rang out from the door. Amy pushed Casey back and ran to it, yanking the door open. "What are your intentions with my daughter?!", she shouted at the bewildered War Veteran. Elliot stared at Amy for a moment, then plucked a rose from the dozen black he carried and handed it to her. "To make her happy", Elliot offered with a smile. 

Casey walked up behind Amy, and Amy opened the door fully. Elliot wore a modest, midnight blue suit with a black tie, but he knew he paled in comparison to the beauty of the woman before him. His heart leapt in his throat as he stared at Casey, her sweet smile sweeping him off his feet all over again. She was perfect, utterly stunning and perfect. 

Amy sighed. "Have her home by seven", Amy demanded as Elliot took Casey's hand, guiding her out of the house. "It's seven now", Casey pointed out. Amy grinned, "I didn't say seven pm, now did I?" She closed the door as Casey laughed, her cheeks flushing pink. Elliot shook his head as he led Casey to his car. Taking her around, he opened the door for her. "Such a gentleman", Casey declared as she slipped inside. Elliot closed her door and ran around, climbing into the driver's seat. 

* * *

Dinner could not have been more of a delight. Casey laughed as Elliot regaled her in tales of old, from his time in the military to the humorous reactions some souls had at meeting the Hell Priest. Casey's face lit up in the candlelight, and Elliot began to wonder how he managed to get so lucky as to find his soulmate with all he had been through. 

Music buzzed around them. The restaurant boasted a dance floor in the middle of the dining room, a live band playing in the background. It must have been terribly expensive, but Casey did not dare to ask. Elliot set his napkin on his plate and glanced at the dance floor. Casey shook her head. "Oh, no. You're not dragging me out there."

"Come on", Elliot insisted, standing, "let me show you off to the world." Casey groaned as he took her hand, smiling despite herself when Elliot pulled her to the dance floor. "I'm not much to show off", she started, but Elliot pulled her closer, cutting her off as his hand found her hip.

"You are _stunning. _You've tamed the darkest part of me, and I want to spend eternity with you", Elliot stated softly as he held her hand, using his grip on her to guide her in a waltz. Casey bit her lip, blush returning to her cheeks. "I love you, Casey", Elliot continued as they spun around the dance floor, oblivious to the world around them. Elliot pressed his forehead to her's, and Casey found herself staring into the eyes of a man who adored every inch of her; mind, body, and soul. 

The music swelled around them and Elliot tucked his arm under Casey's lower back, dipping her suddenly. She cried out and laughed, gripping his shoulders. Elliot pulled her up and spun her around, then brought her back to him. Casey set her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as the music slowed to a romantic two-step. 

"When dinner is done", Elliot told her quietly, "I'm going to take you home, massage your feet and run you a bubble bath." Casey chuckled, "You make me sound like some basic bitch." Elliot smiled at her, stroking a hand over her cheek. "Are you saying you have something else in mind?" Casey let her eyes drop, then brought them back up with a smirk. "Maybe."

Elliot gave a low groan at her implication. "Far be it from me to deny my angel on such a special day", he whispered, tilting Casey's chin up. "Anything your heart desires, it's yours." Casey slipped her hand behind Elliot's head. "You're all I desire." She pulled him down, lips meeting in a tender, yearning embrace. Elliot wrapped his arms around her back, molding Casey against him. 

_ I still don't like this day_, Casey thought as she pressed against Elliot, _but I can definitely get used to this. _


End file.
